The vampire diaries-Elena love story
by SiredToTVD1308
Summary: This is a story about Elena's love to Stefan, in this story she explain a lot about him and her love for him,although this seems like a happy story it has twist on the end.Main characters are Elena and Stefan.


There he was, standing outside my front door on the old porch, my grandparents built this house, along with the garage where my granddad would store his tools and the old 1920's car and porch where we had a ancient rocking chair and a beautiful swing, where I remember as a child I would swing on while my grandma would nit me a jumper while looking at me with a big smile on her face, I could never forget the brown oak they used for the floor and the white roof which made the porch look, just how they wanted it to be, they used the same wood for the garage but they painted it red and the roof was black that fitted perfectly with the whole image and there he was I couldn't see him but I could feel his presence. I never thought I'd find love like this, not in mystic falls anyway, but it turns out I was wrong thinking that.

Now that I'm a vampire everything's heightened, my smell, my taste, sight and hearing. I could smell the freshly put on hairspray he used on his hair and his favourite perfume. I could hear him slowly walking up to the swing before settling down while he was waiting for me to open the door. When I was ready, I slowly opened the door and before I could even open the door fully he came up to me and hugged me with every ounce of power he had in him, at that point I felt safe, loved and protected didn't care about anything else apart from right there, right then and I just wanted to spend every single second that I had with him. Stefan was the kind of guy, who seems shy and quiet on the outside, but on the inside he was loud and crazy, the way he cared for other people would overcome anything bad that could ever happen, and that's why I loved him. He's not selfish or horrible in any way, you could never hate him or dislike him, he would always help you and he would do anything to do so, he would be anyone for you, your best friend, boyfriend, carer or sibling and he would give you what you need and give you the best advice and support and that's why I love him so much, he carers about other people and puts their needs before his own but of course there are many other reasons.

I spend every second, every hour and everyday thinking about him, how could I not mean the one word that can describe him is just perfect. His beautiful wide open piercing green eyes, when he looks at me with those eyes it's as if he looks into my soul and reads my mind all at the same time, his perfectly shaped hair, incredible smile and flawless skin. But this was just a little extra added to him as even without all these features I would still love him for who he is. I spend as much time with him as I could, there are a lot of reasons for that I mean I love him but that's not all. you should be with someone that makes you want to be alive, that protects you and makes every moment count, he fit into all of these sections along with thousands of others, I could list them from dawn till dusk and that still wouldn't be enough time for me to describe why I love him so much that I would do anything, be anyone, be anywhere just to stay with him, so that I can be with him and love and cherish him at all times. When I'm with Stefan it feels like he's the one that is holding me on this planet and not gravity and that they give you the air your breathing, you feel like they give you everything you need to live and more.

As a human I didn't feel how I feel about him now, when I compare my love to him before, it was dull, now it's full. When you become a vampire you don't just become the monster that everyone thinks of you, you become a different person, you can have a fresh start in life, in life that will not end. Everything heightens when you become a vampire and it's not just about being able to do things humans cant. When you love, you love harder, it feels like you could never let that love go no matter what happens, no matter who gets in your way, there's also a down side to that, from a love like this it's extremely hard to pick yourself back up after anything bad happens because you feel like you could never be the same and when your broke it feels like you shattered into millions of pieces that can't be put back together to how you were, think of a mirror, when it brakes you can put it back together slowly and patiently but you can't make sure that every little piece goes back in its place. If you lose somebody, no matter what you do you will always carry that emptiness and you will carry it until you die, the problem is, and a vampire never dies so you carry that with you always and forever.

I barely remember what I was like before, not only before becoming a vampire but before my parents died. When I look back it's like looking through a fog, I can see my life only a little bit and the rest has just faded, it's not there anymore, so I can't really look back and miss my life because I don't remember it don't miss my old life and from what I can't remember I don't particularly want to ember it, I guess that could be the reason I don't remember it that clearly. Even after all the darkness and all the pain, I wouldn't change the way my life has gone. I always wanted a nice long and happy life but all that pain made it almost impossible but at least it has made me stronger, it made me realise that I can have more than anyone else has and be more than anyone else is.

''Dear diary,

Stefan is the person I love the most, I know that and no matter what I will never let him go, no matter who gets in my way and not matter what people say I know that I love him. He's always so caring; he looks after everybody and always pouts their needs in front of his own. We went out into the woods yesterday, we were supposed to sleep there, it was supposed to be a romantic night, but it was a full moon''

That's when I stopped writing to look outside for a moment and then I realised Stefan was stood outside my window, I opened the window and said to him to come onto the roof with me. As we were talking he handed me a letter and said to me ''don't open it until tomorrow, promise me you won't'' I said I promise .A few minutes past and he said ''I'm going now'' and kissed me as if he would never kiss me again, at that point I knew something was wrong but when I asked he said everything was fine and to make sure that I don't open this letter until tomorrow. I went back home and wanted to finish off writing in my diary, but something was worrying me, I kept thinking about that kiss and whether it was just me or didn't it feel weird and whether he was acting strange or not. I ended up reading this letter; I couldn't help myself, especially with all of those thoughts going through, my head.

''Elena, if your reading this, then that probably means I'm not here any more, I'm sorry for everything bad that has happened to you because of me, I'm sorry that you became a vampire, I'm sorry about everything. there's something you need to know, when we were in the woods yesterday and I went back to the car something happened, a werewolf bit me, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I didn't want you to watch me so sorry, I love you Elena, I always did and I always will, I will always look over your shoulder along with Alaric. Goodbye Elena.''

I ran over to the Stefan's house as fast as I could, hoping that it wasn't too late, there were so many thought going through my head at that point, how could I not have realised that he was bitten I mean you can see when a vampire is bitten by a werewolf, their weak, but yet I couldn't tell. When I got there I ran straight in and was looking for Stefan but demon grabbed me and stopped me for a moment and said Stefan is starting to get really weak and so I'm going to have to be quick and tell him what I need before it's too late. He said he's in his room, on the way there it started to get to me that he is going to die and there is nothing I can do apart from being there for him, i walked into the room and although he was weak I could see that he was shocked to see me, he wasn't expecting me here. I said to him that I read the letter, but I didn't want to talk about this, I just wanted to spend the last minutes of his life lying next to him and remembering all the memories we had together. I lay next to him till the end, he said ''I love you Elena, I will always love you, just pleas remember that'' and those were his last words and as I watched his eyes close and as a tear dropped down his face I knew he was gone and I couldn't handle that so before my heart shattered into millions of pieces, and as I was still able to live normally for those few seconds I gave him a kiss on his warm lips knowing I would never see his face again.


End file.
